Violet Rising
by An Artistic Koala
Summary: Violet Potter is just a normal girl, the daughter of James and Stella Potter. It's been almost half a century since Voldemort's defeat, but something seems to be happening within the Ministry. Rated T for language.
1. Violet

_AN: Just so you know, this was inspired by _The Reign of Kellyn Wood_ by Off Dreaming. And the James Potter I refer to is Harry's son, not his dad. Just to clear that up. :D_

_... Oh, and James is married to Stella._

* * *

Violet rolled over and off her bed, onto the floor. "Mpff," she groaned, scrunching up her eyes.

"Oh, good, you're up." Violet squinted at her father, James Potter, who had entered her room. He was standing over her, a smirk on his face. "Don't look at me like that Vi. The Hogwarts Express leaves in three hours."

"Oh, crap!" exclaimed Violet, leaping up. "I'm not packed properly either!" She tried to move in the direction of her trunk, and failed, falling down again. It turned out she was still wrapped up in her sheets. "Shit. And don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not. Good luck finding your things, a little birdy told me that Charles has hidden most of them. Something about revenge was mentioned. I'm so glad he's following in my footsteps. Ah, well." With that, her dad exited her room. Seconds later, he popped his head back around her door. "Oh, and, watch your language."

"Dad! I'm fifteen! And get out of my room!"

"OK, OK, I'm going!"

Violet rolled her eyes. She disentangled herself from her sheets and changed out of her pyjamas. She walked over to the mirror, examining herself. Today was virtually the same as every other day. She still had her dark brown, almost black, shoulder length hair, the same amount of freckles, lightly flecking her slightly tanned skin. Violet sighed, _at least my eyes are a nice green today,_ she thought, referring to her ever changing eye colour. It tended to be green and blue colours, but sometimes they'd go bright pink, or some other weird colour, for no reason. She turned around and headed for her door. Just as she was walking out to go downstairs, she bumped into her brother, Charlie, who was in his 3rd year at Hogwarts this year. He tried to move around her, but she moved too, blocking him. "Dad said something about you hiding my stuff," she said, her tone dangerous. "I suggest that everything reappear in my room by the time I've finished breakfast, _Charles_, or your trunk might just end up in the thorn bush. Got it?"

"My name's Charlie-"

"I know your name's Charlie. So?"

"So what?"

"Ugh, it's like talking to a wall," said Violet, rolling her eyes. "Look. Make sure all my stuff is back in my room, or your stuff's going missing too."

"Ohh, _now_ I get it."

"Yeah, finally. I'm hungry, I need to eat," she said, letting her brother pass and walking downstairs into the kitchen.

"Morning lovely," sang her mum, Stella, as she waltzed around the kitchen.

"Good morning mum."

"What do you want, omelette , toast, bacon?"

"Toast is fine."

"Yay, that means I get to use the new toaster!"

"Who gets to use the new toaster?" asked James, taking a seat at the table.

"I do!"

"Mum, it's just a toaster."

"And, your point is...?"

"Muum, that's _my_ line."

"I know," said Stella, smiling mischievously. "So, how do I use it again?"

"Use what? The toaster?"

"What else?"

"Weell, you asked me how to work the television the other day. We've had it for three months."

"And we've had the toaster for a week!" cried Stella exasperatedly. "I'm not up to date with all this Muggle technology!"

"Dad knows how to use it."

"Don't bring me into this!"

Violet sighed dramatically and stomped over to her mother. "Bread?" she said, holding her hand out.

"Bread," said her mother, handing it over promptly. "Next?"

"Get the toaster out and plug it in."

"Uhm..."

"In the power point!"

"Right! I got this!" Violet watched her mother as she grabbed the toaster and shoved the power cord in.

"You do know how entertaining this is, don't you dear?"

"Dad, don't interrupt her! She's on a roll."

"I am?" squealed her mother happily. Violet just looked at her. "I am. Right. Now what's next?"

Violet handed the bread back to her. "Now put the piece into one of the slots, and push the little lever thingy down." She watched her mother's eyes widen as the toaster made a sort of 'tchzing!' noise when she pushed the lever.

"Remind me how you know all these things?"

"My friend Alice is muggle-born. I went to her house for a couple of days last Christmas."

"Yeah, she did, I remember. Three Vi-free days, it was so peaceful," interjected Charlie, walking into the room.

"And who, may I ask, invited _you_ to join this conversation?"

"Myself."

"I thought as much."

"Guys! Shh! Charlie, get some breakfast. Violet, go usptairs and re-pack while you wait for your toast."

Violet shot a glare at Charlie. "Only if _he_ has put all my things back."

"Don't get your wand in a knot! Everything is in your room!"

"It better be, midget."

"You cant talk."

"Yeah? Well neither can you!" she snarled. And with that, Violet marched upstairs to her room. "Damn," she breathed, upon seeing her stuff back. "The maggot was right."

She started to repack her stuff; Charlie had taken most of her robes' and uniform, as well as her poster of the Weird Sisters, her charm necklace, and a few other things. She got her new broom, a Firebolt II, and put it carefully on top. Just as she was snapping shut the locks on her trunk, her black and ginger cat Hyde slunk in, a content look on his face. "What have you been doing, chasing next-doors terrier, or something?" The look on Hyde's face told Violet that she'd hit the nail on the head. "I have a bonkers cat, eccentric mother, Quidditch nut father, and midget brother for a family, but we scrub up pretty well, in my opinion," she said, fondly stroking Hyde as she spoke. "Now, into your basket, we're leaving in an hour." Her cat just looked at her, as if to say he had much better things he could do in an hour than lay in a cat basket. Like terrorising the family of mice in the kitchen, for example. "Oh fine then, shoo," she said, trying not to laugh. SHe picked up a small box of owl treats that Hyde had been sitting on. "Oi, Mandrake-face! Artemis is going to be awful hungry on the train ride!" she called down the stairs.

"How'd you figure that?" came the voice of Charlie from the kitchen.

"Because Hyde was sitting on her owl treats!"

"I knew I left them somewhere! Bring them down will you, your toast is ready!"

Violet rolled her eyes for what felt to be the thousandth time this morning and walked back downstairs. "Think fast, Keeper wannabe," she said, pegging the owl treats at her brother.

"Oi, just because _you're_ a Chaser doesn't give you the right to peg stuff straight at me!"

"Does so."

"Children!" Both heads swung around to face their father.

"Since when do you call us, 'children'?" inquired Violet.

"Since now, and now on whenever you're arguing."

"But we weren't arguing," protested Charlie.

"Bloody sounded like it," muttered James under his breath. "Oh, Vi, here's your toast. Heads up."

"Thanks, dad."

* * *

_I know it's a little short, but I've got heaps of ideas for the next chapter. Please review!_


	2. To Hogwarts We Go

_Authors Note: Sorry, sorry, sorryyy this chapter took so long, I've been experiencing writers block. I've already finished work on Chapter 3 for you. This chapter isn't one of my favourites, but it's not too bad. Oh, and sorry again for the length, if it's way too long when I publish it, I'll split it into two chapters. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

After finishing breakfast, and an hour of watching Muggle cartoons, James sent Charlie off to his room to finish last minute packing. Violet deemed this idea a good one and decided to go and check that she herself hadn't forgotten anything. As she was walking into her room, she nearly tripped over Hyde, who was skulking near the door, as he had been unable to find the family of mice to terrorise. Violet unceremoniously picked him up and shoved him in is basket, where he couldn't trip up unwary owners. When Hyde looked most displeased at this, Violet said, "Oh, stop your moping, cat. If you want to freak something out, go and stare at a dog," which Hyde took to be a most welcome offer, trotting out of the room, tail high in the air and an evil cat-ish smirk on his face. "Really," she snorted, rolling her eyes. "I have _the_ weirdest cat on the planet."

"I second that," said James, walking into her room. "Are you almost done? Because we have to leave in around ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" asked Violet curiously. "Why?"

"Because," said James smoothly, "I am going to test out my new Muggle car license."

"You're what? Since when do _you_ have a Muggle car license?"

"Since last week."

"Right, so you're _driving_ us to Platform 9 3/4?"

"That is correct, daughter."

"Right then. I just need to figure out how to pack my guitar, and I'm done."

"Why don't you just sling it around your shoulder?"

"I was thinking of that."

"Well then, with that settled, you better go get your cat."

"He's not going to be happy with me. I just sent him out to freak out next-doors dog."

"Well, he's a cat, he'll deal with it."

Her father obviously didn't understand the extent of Hyde's wrath. Violet was sure he'd get her back- depriving him of scaring stuff was the ultimate offence. But she went and fetched him anyway, and her assumptions were right. Hyde was absolutely disgusted that she pull him away from such a wonderful experience. He protested in the way of hissing and glaring at her, before giving next-doors dog an evil parting grin.

* * *

The car ride to Kings Cross was not enjoyable. After assuring her father that she had complete faith in him, he pulled out of the drive with gusto, almost crashing into an incoming garbage truck. For the rest of the trip, Charlie rocked back and forth next to Violet in the back seat, eyes wide, muttering under his breath, 'We're all going to die, we're going to die,' which did not improve their father's confidence, which was only hanging on by a strand because of his wife's calm trust in him.

When they did finally get to Kings Cross, Violet and her mother unloaded everyone's gear onto trolleys, while James and Charlie leant against the car, trying to regain their composure. When the colour of Charlie's face turned to a normal skin tone, they set off for Platforms 9 and 10. They quickly pushed the trolleys along, and Violet checked her watch. It was 10:50. "We're going to be late," she mouthed to her mother, who responded by picking up pace as they neared the platform.

"Quick, through the barrier, while no Muggles are looking," said Stella to her children, giving them both an encouraging shove.

"Right you are mum," said Charlie promptly, running through. Violet strolled after him, casually leaning on the barrier, causing her to fall through to Platform 9 3/4. She quickly stepped back to allow her parents room to come through, before turning around to see the gleaming scarlet Hogwarts Express. She smiled and pushed her trolley over to the train and unloaded her things into an empty compartment. Just as she was about to rejoin her parents, Violet heard a high pitched squeal, and footsteps coming in her direction. She turned around just in time to see Alice running at her before she was nearly bowled over.

"Um, nice to see you too?" laughed Violet, examining her friend. Alice had grown at least five inches taller over the summer, making her half a head taller than Violet, who was tall herself. Her blonde hair had also lengthened, and Alice's penetrating sea blue eyes were brimming with excitement.

"Vi! I haven't seen you in AGES!"

"Alice, it's been, what, three months? And I wrote to you, didn't I?"

"Yes, but it's not the same as seeing you in person!"

"Honestly Allie, you'd think we wouldn't have seen each other in a decade," said Violet, rolling her eyes.

"I know, but I just cant believe that we're going back for our fifth year!" exclaimed Alice, waving her hands erratically.

"Alice, by any chance did you have any form of sugar this morning?" asked Violet with mock seriousness.

"Nutella on toast and a cup of tea, why do you ask?"

"No reason. Where's Elijah?" she said, quickly changing the subject to the location of Alice's twin.

"Last I saw him he was putting our stuff on the train," shrugged Alice. She indicated in the direction of two people, both dressed in Muggle attire, looking slightly uncomfortable. "I better go say goodbye to my parents, see you in a bit."

"I'd better do that too, see you," said Violet. Alice turned and walked away, and Violet headed back to her parents. Charlie was already there, giving his mother a final hug.

"I'm going to miss you two," said Stella, letting Charlie go and reeling Violet in. "Have fun this year."

"Will do, mum," said Violet, hugging her mother back.

"Yeah, and remember not to get into too much trouble," added James.

Violet laughed. "Sure, I can vouch for myself, not so confident about that one, though," she said when her mother released her, pointing to Charlie.

"What? It's not like I get caught _that_ much," Charlie commented.

The Hogwarts Express let off a warning whistle, and James gave his children a quick bear hug before shooing them towards the train. "Now go, or you'll miss it! Bye!"

"Bye dad!" yelled Charlie and Violet together over the noise that had picked up. "Bye mum!"

Violet waved goodbye and jumped on the train. Grabbing her luggage, she took a final look at her parents and the platform before setting off in search of a compartment. She'd been dragging her trunk, guitar and Hyde's basket for a couple of minutes before she crashed into Elijah. Alice's twin brother was almost the exact replica of her friend, but in male form. He had blonde hair, which he normally had spiked up, smooth sea green eyes and was very tall.

"Hey, watch it- oh, hi Vi," said Elijah, grinning at her.

"Hey Elijah, where is everyone?"

"Well, Alice, Isaac, Ella and I are all in a compartment, but I've no idea where the others are."

"OK, cool. Is this the infamous Isaac I've heard so much about?" inquired Violet.

"Correct-a-mundo. It's his first year. You should have heard him going on about the features of the school, and all the hidden passageways that he's found out about. Half of them are the one's we've found out via you, courtesy of Charlie's wonderful map."

"You're welcome. Which compartment are they in?"

"That one over there." Elijah jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at a compartment to his left. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, one more thing, where are you going?"

Elijah grinned slyly. "Prefects cabin. I've been made one."

"No joke? Who in their right mind would appoint you as a prefect?"

"From what I've heard, Professor Mason. You know how she simply _adores_ me, so apparently she put in a good word or two to Headmistress McGonagall," he replied innocently.

"Or fifty. Like you'll do any of your duties," Violet scoffed.

"Who says I have to? The girl prefect for Ravenclaw this year is Leila Forner. She'd be so happy to take on extra work, she goes through all her own stuff so fast. And it's not like I wont do my duties, I will, at least, some of them." Elijah fluttered his eyelids at her dramatically. "Now, if you don't mind, I must be getting on. See you later!"

Violet laughed as he gave her a final grin and walked off. She dragged her trunk the last few steps over to the compartment Elijah had directed her to and slid open the door. "Hi people," she said, swinging her trunk up into the luggage rack, placing her guitar cautiously on top of it.

"Hey Violet," said Ella, looking up from her book. She was a picture of her father, Andrew Indovinello, though features from her mother Kellyn did show. She had dark auburn hair and green eyes, was tanned and fairly tall. "Did you hear what they're doing with Quidditch this year? Apparently there is going to be tryouts for a school team."

"A school team?" said Violet curiously, sitting down. "What for?"

Ella shrugged, marked her page and shut her book. "I don't know," she said. "Mum and Dad wouldn't tell me. I found out when we went to Italy, the school there has a team, and Dad mentioned that we might have to play against them."

"That could be interesting. Are they still having the Quidditch cup as well?"

"I think so. They'll probably tell us at the feast tonight."

"Excellent." Violet turned her head to look around at the other two people in the compartment; Alice and her little brother Isaac. Isaac was almost a mini-Elijah, except with chocolate brown hair. Violet held out a hand. "Hi, I'm Violet, you must be Isaac."

"That's me," said Isaac, taking her hand and shaking it lightly. "Are you on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team with Allie?"

"Yep, I'm Chaser. Do you play?" Violet asked.

"Allie's been teaching me how to play Beater, but I want to play Keeper too," answered Isaac enthusiastically. "I don't have my own broom, but I can borrow Allie's Nimbus."

Violet smiled slightly, not wanting to tell him that first years barely ever made their House Quidditch teams. "We can help you learn how to be Keeper, there's an opening this year."

"Seriously?" Isaac's eyes lit up. Violet couldn't tell if she'd seen as much enthusiasm in a kid as she was seeing in Isaac now.

Violet nodded. "Mmhmm."

"Awesome!"

Violet turned to Alice. "I like him. He's cool," she said, pointing to Isaac.

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Him? Cool? You must have something wrong with you, Vi. Like, seriously wrong."

Violet crossed her arms. "I do not," she said childishly, poking her tongue out.

Alice smirked. "Of course not."

* * *

After a while, they arrived at the castle. After wishing Isaac luck with his journey across the lake, Alice, Ella, Violet and Elijah all went up in a carriage together. Their carriage was one of the last, and they arrived just before the sorting. They quickly sat down at the Ravenclaw table, and a second later, Hagrid walked in, leading the first years through to the front of the hall. As he passed them, Isaac waved nervously. Elijah laughed.

"He looks like a right midget, standing in with all the others," he whispered to Violet.

"Shhh, remember the days when I was taller than you were?" she whispered back.

"Yes, I remember those days well, I was midgety then, wasn't I?" he whispered gravely.

"Indeed you were. So don't pick on your brother," she whispered, eyeing him sternly.

"I have rights as an older brother to pick on him."

"Really?"

"Yes. Yes I do. Anyway, you pick on Charlie more."

"No, I don't."

"Yeah, you do."

They went on like this all the way until the M's, when they broke off to watch Isaac walk up to the stool the sorting hat sat on, wringing his hands. When he'd climbed up, Hagrid placed the sorting hat on his head. He sat on the stool for about ten seconds, looking nervous. Then, suddenly, the sorting hat's brim opened, and it roared, "RAVENCLAW!"

Isaac jumped off the stool, smiling in relief. He zoomed over to the Ravenclaw table, and sat down next to another first year. Satisfied, Elijah and Violet went back to arguing through the sorting. They didn't notice when Professor McGonagall stood up, and everyone was silent. McGonagall stood there, looking down at them. Ella nudged Violet. She looked up at Ella, who nodded in the headmistresses direction. Violet then elbowed Elijah.

"Oh, right. Sorry Professor!" Elijah grinned apologetically, ruffling the back of his hair in embarrassment.

"Mmm, sorry!" Violet mirrored Elijah's embarrassed grin.

Elijah waved his hands around, "Feel free to carry on!"

Professor McGonagall refrained from laughing at their expressions, and started to speak. "Good evening. Welcome back to Hogwarts, all of you. To our first years, I hope that you enjoy your time here. Before say anything else, I would like to welcome Professor Daisy Martin to our staff. Professor Martin will be taking over the Transfiguration position this year." The headmistress paused for a minute while a sour looking woman stood up and waved a hand at the non-existent applause, then sat down, and glared around at the students. There was an awkward silence, and Violet looked properly at their new teacher, who, at that moment, looked straight at her and glared intensely with a hatred that surprised Violet. What had she done to deserve a look like that? But then Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and continued, giving them the start of term notices, cutting off time for Violets brain to form a conspiracy theory. "As usual, Mr Filch has an extensive list of banned items pinned to the door of his office. Also, as per usual, students are reminded that the forest on the edge of the grounds is out of bounds unless accompanied by a teacher. This year, Hogwarts will be participating in an inter-school Quidditch competition-"

"Awesome! What schools are going to be participating, Professor?" yelled a Gryffindor. Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes and continued.

"Schools from all over the world will be participating. To name a few, Beauxbatons, from France, Durmstrang, from Bulgaria, and Maialescoregge, from Italy."

"Aha, Maialescoregge," snorted Ella quietly. Violet looked at her oddly- she failed to see anything funny about the name Maialescoregge- and went back to listening to their headmistress.

"Madam Hooch will be selecting the school team in the coming month, and you must be a part of your house team to try out. So, house Quidditch captains, arrange your team tryouts sometime in the next two weeks, please. More information will be posted around the school, once the Hogwarts team is selected. Onto the final announcement. We will be having a Spring Ball this year. The date isn't set yet, though we are planning it around April or May. That concludes our major announcements for this evening, so I will let you tuck in!" At 'tuck in', the golden plates filled with marvellous food, prepared by the House Elves in the kitchens. Violet grabbed a few chicken legs and placed them on her plate, before pouring apple juice into her goblet. She grinned- Violet loved the food at Hogwarts.

* * *

After McGonagall dismissed them all off to bed, Violet and Ella walked straight out of the hall, determined to unpack and get some sleep. The others had a different plan.

Elijah quickly walked up behind them and put his hands on both their shoulders. "Viooleeet, Ellaaaaaaa," he said, fake suave heavily tinting his voice.

"Knock it off Elijah, you know we don't believe you when you use that voice."

Elijah pouted. "But we were going to have a party in one of the dorms!" he whined.

Violet spun on the spot to face him. "A party? In the dorms?"

"_One _of the dorms, Vi, singular," corrected Elijah.

"Elijah, _you are a prefect_," breathed Ella, but she was unheard by both Elijah and Violet, who continued their conversation as if she hadn't spoken.

"Shut up. Anyway, will there be butterbeer at this party?"

"Mmhmm, I was going to sneak down and get some from the kitchens, actually," he said disinterestedly, pretending to check his nails. Ella decided it was time to intervene properly.

"Uh-uh, Elijah, we're not interested. Vi and I are going to unpack and get some sleep," Ella said, brushing his hand off Violet's shoulder and then the other off her own.

"Aww, but, Ellaaaa!" complained Violet. "I haven't had butterbeer in _ages_!"

"No, Vi," said Ella sternly. She looked worried when Elijah's face lit up. "What are you planning, 'Lijah?"

"Nothing!" sang Elijah, grinning. "See you guys later!" And he pranced off back into the Great Hall. Ella shook her head.

"Boys," she muttered, and steered Violet away in the direction of Ravenclaw Tower.

* * *

Violet was finished unpacking. She lay face down on her bed, thinking about the wonderful taste of butterbeer. "Ella?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm bored. Can we go to the party now?"

"No."

"Awwwwww..."

* * *

She must have dozed off, because when Ella woke her up, it was completely dark outside, and none of their roommates had come back to the dorm.

"Vi. Get up."

"What time is it, Ella?"

"I don't know, around nine, nine thirty-ish."

"Why do I have to get up? I'm comfortable here."

"We're going to the party-"

"YAY!"

"-To get Mona, Alyse and Alice."

"Naaaw, Ellaaaaaa..."

"No, Vi. You can have one butterbeer. _One_. You can drink it when we get back here."

"_Fine_." While Violet pouted, Ella dragged her out of their dorm, down the stairs, up the boys stairs, and into one of the fifth year boys dorms. There weren't many people there, mostly Ravenclaws and people from their group. A blast of music greeted them, coming from an enlarged speaker.

"Violet! You're here!" yelled Elijah, appearing out of nowhere. Violet's face lit up.

"Is there butterbeer?" she asked, looking over his shoulder.

Elijah grinned and rolled his eyes. "Yes, over there-" he broke off and pointed to a table laden with Violet's favourite drink- "Buuut, I'll get it for you. Wouldn't want someone to take too many, would we now?"

"You're really mean, you know that?" said Violet, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Why, yes. Yes I do," said Elijah, walking over to the butterbeer table and leaving the girls alone.

"OK, Violet, stay here. I'm going to find Alyse first, can you see her?" asked Ella, peering around the room. Violet wrinkled her nose a little. She didn't really like Alyse all that much. And the feeling was mutual with Alyse. But they were growing to like each other. Kind of. Still, Violet looked around the room for Ella; and she spotted the dark haired girl dancing with a bottle of butterbeer in her hand.

"Over there," said Violet to Ella, pointing in Alyse's direction.

"Thanks," and Ella shot off. Violet saw her speak to Alyse, who pointed in another direction and headed over to Violet.

"Hello," said Alyse, looking Violet up and down. Violet raised her eyebrow again, and said nothing. Alyse looked in the opposite direction and crossed her arms. "Okay then."

"Hey, Vi, here's your butterbeer." Elijah had returned. He looked over at who was standing next to Violet. "Um, hi, Alyse."

Alyse and Violet spoke at the same time.

"Thank you."

"Hi Elijah."

Violet glared at Alyse, who glared back. Violet took her drink from Elijah. She opened her butterbeer and took a sip. She smirked at Alyse and spun on her heel to go and find Ella. She'd disappeared into a group of Gryffindor girls- Violet assumed she would find her in the middle of them, so she walked over, taking small sips of butterbeer as she went.

One of the girls turned around as she approached; Jasmine Huntington. Jasmine had dark brown hair similar to Violets, though it was to her waist when Violet had hers shoulder length. Jasmine's eyes were a nice hazel brown, compared to Violet's changing blues and greens. "Hey Violet!" she greeted with a hug.

"Jas, hey," replied Violet. "Have you seen Ella?"

Jasmine jabbed her thumb over her shoulder. "She's trying to get Mona and Alice to go back to the dorm. It's not working so far," she grinned.

Violet laughed. "I'll go help her then, shall I?"

"I think you'd better," said Jasmine, moving aside to let Violet through.

Violet squeezed through the group of girls to find herself in front of a very annoyed Ella, who was trying- note, _trying_, not succeeding- to get their other two roommates, Alice and Desmona, to come back to the room.

"-But it's _fun_ here!" Alice was complaining to Ella. The latter crossed her arms and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Alice, if you don't come back to the dorm, I will personally make sure you don't make it onto the Quidditch team this year."

Alice gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"I would," said Ella, smirking. Mona then cut in.

"Ella, you cant do that! It's sabotage! _To your own House team_!" she tried to emphasise her point by waving her arms around in front of Ella's face, but Ella looked unworried. This worried Violet.

"Ellena Kellyn Olivia Indovinello, _you are not allowed to sabotage your own team_," Violet tried to back Mona up, using Ella's full name(a very long full name, she added to herself) to convince Ella into reconsidering. Ella was having none of it. She raised an eyebrow and eyed Violet's open butterbeer.

"Violet. Indiania. Potter," Ella said disapprovingly, jabbing a finger at the butterbeer. "What did I say?"

"Uhhhh..." Violet grinned weakly and then quickly mumbled, "That I could drink it back at the dorm?"

Ella nodded her head slowly. Then, she suddenly grabbed both the arms of Alice and Mona and started to drag them, protesting, back over to the centre of the room where Alyse was waiting. Elijah seemed to have disappeared, and Ella, satisfied that the organiser of this stupid party was nowhere in sight, sped up and reached Alyse quickly. Alyse raised a quizzical eyebrow at the sight of the two struggling girls in Ella's grip. Ella shot Alyse a look that said, 'I'll explain later'.

"C'mon, we're going back to _our_ dorm. No arguments."

* * *

An hour later, Violet was on a sugar rush from the butterbeer. She wasn't sure how exactly, considering that butterbeer didn't have _that_ much sugar in it, but hey, she was hyper. Hyper and jumping around the room using everyone's beds. The other girls were sitting in a circle in the middle of the room, watching Violet with amusement. She'd crash in a heap on one of their beds _eventually_, it was just a matter of time. A very long time.

By the time Violet _did _crash, it was already 11 PM. _And_ they had classes in the morning. None of the girls in the dorm doubted that Violet would wake up late the next morning. Unfortunately, they turned out to be very, very right.

_

* * *

Authors Note: Like I said last chapter, this fic was inspired by/is based on _The Reign of Kellyn Wood_ by Off Dreaming. Most of my character's parents will come from there, and I've paired as I may. Just to let you know. (:_

_Thank you to Jas(xXSongBirdXx) for beta-ing this chapter for me! You rock! :D_

_Oh, and, as soon as I get a review for this chapter, I'll put up the next one. So review, chop chop!_


	3. First Day Back

_Authors Note: See, I told you I'd be putting this up as soon as I got a review! Thank you for reviewing, too, I appreciate it. :D Enjoy!_

* * *

Someone was nudging her. Violet waved the hand drowsily away and rolled over.

About fifteen minutes later, someone was poking her. "G'way," she complained sleepily, rolling over again.

Thirty minutes later and someone was shaking her. "Why do you people hate sleep?" she groaned, opening her eyes groggily. Alice, Ella and Alyse were all standing over her, fully dressed with arms crossed. "Um, good morning?" she said weakly after seeing their expressions.

"Good morning my arse," growled Alyse, shoving Violet's alarm clock in her face. "It's ten to nine. We brought up breakfast. Your timetable too." She waved her arm in the direction of a stack of toast and a piece of paper lying beside. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going down to the greenhouses. Are you two coming?"

Alice and Ella looked apologetically at Violet and nodded, following Alyse downstairs. Violet looked properly at her clock- Alyse was right- it was ten to nine. Oh, goodie.

* * *

Violet sprinted full pelt towards the Herbology greenhouses, her hair and bag flying out behind her. Quickly locating Greenhouse Five, she ran through the door just as Professor Longbottom was shutting it. "Nice of you to join us, Miss Potter," he said amusedly.

"Sorry, Professor, I-" began Violet apologetically.

"Overslept?" finished Professor Longbottom.

"Well, no- but, yes. I didn't mean to."

"I'll let it go this once, considering it's your first day back. Just don't do it again," said the professor sternly, a small smile giving away the amusement still glinting in his eyes.

Violet walked over to Elijah who was still laughing at Violet's expression when she had skidded into the greenhouse. "Shut up," she said with a smile, punching him lightly in the gut. She swung her bag down off her shoulder and sat at the bench while Elijah pretended to clutch his stomach in mock pain. "Are you right there, soldier? she asked sarcastically.

"I think I'll recover, commander," replied Elijah in the same tone.

Violet rolled her eyes as Professor Longbottom began. "In today's lesson we will be focusing on Fanged Geraniums."

"Oh, this should be fun," groaned Alice from behind Violet and Elijah. Violet looked around at her friend- Alice had never had an affinity with biting plants.

* * *

An hour later into the lesson and Violet and Elijah had successfully repotted their geranium without getting bitten. Alice wasn't having as much luck. Her partner, a Gryffindor student named John Stevenson, had given up on trying to help her, she always managed to get the geranium's fangs sunk into a finger or sometimes her whole hand. Five minutes to the bell and Professor Longbottom sighed and sent her up to Nurse Duncan in the Hospital Wing with multiple puncture wounds to her hands.

"Right, so what do we have next?" Violet asked Elijah.

"Transfig, with the Slytherins, and our new teacher!" answered Elijah enthusiastically.

"Ugh, fun." Elijah's face fell.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Fine, if you wont tell me, I'll just have to find out myself," said Elijah brightly, and grabbed her arm. "Now come on, I wish to skip to Transfiguration. I'm in the mood."

"Your highness."

They skipped to class, and Violet managed to convince herself that maybe their new teacher wouldn't be so bad. But somehow, she couldn't shake the feeling that she didn't like her for some reason or another. Nevertheless, she was in a considerately happier mood when they walked in.

"Take your seats," called the professor from her desk.

"Yeah, like we'd want to stand up all lesson," remarked one of the Slytherins sarcastically.

The professor glared. "I do not appreciate sarcasm in my class. Nor do I accept ridicule or witty remarks. You are to sit down and do your work in my lesson, no funny business, or whatever you children call it these days.

"Now, if you are all seated, we will begin. My name is Professor Martin, and I am your teacher for transfiguration this year."

"Well, I bloody hope your our teacher for transfiguration, I don't want a rip off Muggle Studies teacher teaching me how to transfigure my table into a freaking turtle," called the Slytherin.

"Nice alliteration!" yelled a Ravenclaw.

Professor Martin looked as though she was sucking a lemon as she continued. "As I said, I am your transfiguration teacher. This year we will cover all you need to know for your O.W.L exams in June. If you are incapable of learning this subject, or if you are just plain stupid, I can arrange with your heads of house to allocate you a tutor. I would prefer not to do this, as I expect only the best from my students."

"_Only the best_," called the Slytherin again, mimicking Professor Martin. "_I expect only the best from my students_- I don't think you going to get _only the best_ from us, Professor, or I'm a Puffeskin."

"May I inquire as to your name, kind sir?" asked Professor Martin sweetly.

"Yes, yes, you can," replied the Slytherin cockily. Everyone laughed, apart from Professor Martin.

"I don't have time for games. Your name. Now." It wasn't a request this time, instead, it was a demand.

The Slytherin had the sense to answer her properly. "Caleb Zabini."

"Well, Mr. Zabini, I suggest you _behave_ in my class."  
Zabini saluted. "Yes, Professor!"

Professor Martin ignored him. "Now, today we will be doing a practical lesson. You choose what to transfigure, and what it turns into. Show me how advanced you are. There are animals out the back; mice, lizards, birds, whatever. Just be sure you know how to turn them back. I will not help you, no matter how pathetic your attempts are to turn a beetle into a matchbox." She grinned unkindly. "Have fun."

"Huh, now I see what you meant. She isn't very nice, is she?" said Elijah, pulling a face at Professor Martin behind her back.

"Forget nice, she's plain unpleasant," muttered Violet, pulling her wand out and placing it on her desk.

"I'll give you that. What are you going to do for her request?"

"Dunno yet. Probably something complicated. I don't like her."

"I noticed. So dazzling teachers you don't like with your amazing talent is how you show your dislike?"

"I like dazzling all teachers, not just the ones I dislike. My amazing talent needs to be shared with the world. You of all people should know _that_."

"Oh ha-ha, funny."

"C'mon, we're going down the back before all the Slytherins claim the best animals," said Violet, grabbing him and dragging him down towards the back.

"Hey, I can walk on my own, thanks," protested Elijah.

"I know you can."

"That wasn't my poi- how many freaking animals can you store in a transfiguration classroom?"

"Apparently, around a hundred."

The back of the room held animals of every sort, from beetles to mice, to lizards and eagles. Violet strolled past the respective cages and eventually chose a handsome male hawk, whom of which had been eyeing all of the other animals with a haughty air as though he was of higher rank than the rest of them. She took the hawk back to her desk and placed him on the table before taking out her text book. She skimmed through until she found the incantations for transfiguring birds of prey.

"Goblet- ugh, basic... statue- interesting, looks complicated... _glass _statue- even _more_ interesting, more complicated, too. Elijah, what do you think?"

"Huh? What?" Elijah's eyes had a faraway look in them, and he was staring across the room, over the head of his lizard. Violet snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Earth to Elijah, hell-oo?"

"Yeah, what, wait, hang on. Start again?"

"I asked your opinion, glass statue or normal statue. But that can wait, what are you fantasising about?"

"Fantasising? I'm not fantasising!"

"Daydreaming then. What are you daydreaming about? _Who_ are you daydreaming about?"

Elijah's face went bright red. "I'm not daydreaming about anybody. No-one. Absolutely no-one."  
"Oh, yes you are. I've known you way too long, Elijah Pierre Montgomery, to not know what every single expression of yours means. There are two people on this earth who know you like the back of their hands, and I just so happen to be one of them."

His face turned an even brighter red. "I-I-I... why can I not come up with a comeback for that? Fine, I'll tell you later."

"Much better," said Violet, satisfied. "Now, which should I do, statue, or glass statue?"

"Aren't they basically the same thing?" asked Elijah, regaining his composure.

"Shut up."

"No. I personally think you should go for a shiny white marble statue. Much more impressive."

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Now, I'm thinking a pair of boots, or a hat. Which one?"

"Hat. More classy. Give it a feather too."

"Thank you."

"Welcome. What would we do without each other?"

"I don't know, get stuck between deciding whether or not to have crumpets or toast at breakfast?"

Violet laughed. "Probably. Now we should get back to transfiguring things, I think."

"Yes, I think you should," drawled Professor Martin from behind them, making both Violet and Elijah jump.

"Sorry, Professor," apologised Elijah. "We'll get back to that straight away."  
"Good," said Professor Martin slowly, eyeing them both- Violet in particular- before stalking away.

"_Shit_," whispered Violet. "How the _hell_ do teachers do that?"

"I have no idea, but I want to learn how," Elijah whispered back.

Violet smiled, turning back to her text book, and focused on learning the incantation to turn her hawk into marble.

"Okay. Marmoraquila statua, marmoraquila statua. _Marmoraquila statua!_" she made the last one the incantation, flicking her wand at the hawk, which turned into a white marble statue of the Ravenclaw emblem, an eagle. Violet was satisfied. "Ha, lets see how she likes _that_."

"Cool! It's actually marble!" said Elijah, poking the statue. Violet slapped his hand away.

"Hey! Don't touch it!" Elijah pouted. Violet just smiled at him. "Do you reckon I should have Prof. Martin look at it now?"

"Yes," Elijah said sulkily. "It's very good."

Violet grinned. "Professor?"

Professor Martin appeared, glaring, at their table. "Yes, Miss...?"

"Potter. Could you take a look at my statue?"

"I could," the teacher said sourly. Professor Martin started walked around their table, examining Violet's statue. She prodded it, and then turned back to Violet and Elijah. "Very good, Miss Potter. You get an O. Now, if you could turn the statue back...?"

"Yes, I can do that, Professor. _Revertere marmor statua_."

Professor Martin nodded and walked away. Elijah stared at Violet. "An O? We're being _marked _on this?"

"Relax. You'll get an O too. Just make the hat good," soothed Violet.

"Hmph," Elijah grumbled and flipped through his text book in search of the incantation that would turn his lizard into a hat.

* * *

It felt as though the rest of the morning of their first day passed in a blur. After Transfiguration, they had Charms. The only parts of their morning that Violet could remember clearly were parts of the recess break. After the break, her brain went back into auto while her mind slept. She didn't remember writing the notes for Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts. She didn't remember the professors lecturing them on the importance of their O.W.L examinations. When her mind flicked the on button, she was in the Great Hall for lunch. When her eyes focused, she looked down at her plate. There were bits of ham, and a buttered bread roll sitting there. She looked up, and Elijah and Ella were looking at her.

"Vi?"

That was Ella.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

It was Elijah this time.

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

Ella again.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to stop saying, 'yeah', anytime soon?"

Elijah.  
"Yeah."

"Violet."

Both.

"What?"

Ella sighed. "We're all going down to the oak tree near the lake, are you coming?"

Violet's brain fully kicked in. "Hang on." she shook her head a bit, and smiled. "Yep. I'm coming."

She shoved the ham pieces into the bun and munched on it while they walked out into the grounds. When they came to the oak tree, they met Alice, Will, Jasmine, Elliot, Desmona and Alyse leaning against it, talking.

"Hey people," said Ella, as Violet, she and Elijah sat down next to them.

"Hey Ella. Hey Vi, hey 'Lijah," said Alice, waving.

"So, what are we talking about?" asked Elijah, clapping his hands together.

"Quidditch!" came Jasmine's voice happily from the right.

"Ugh, bo-ring."

"Elijah! Quidditch is the best sport on the planet!" said Violet, slapping him.

"I second that!" said Ella, whacking Elijah on the arm.

"I third it!" That was Jasmine, she got up and punched Elijah on the other arm.

"Fourth!" Alice slapped her brother too.

"Fifth!" Desmona got up and kicked him in the shins.

"What is this, National Whack Elijah Day? Ow!" protested Elijah, rubbing both his arms.

"Well, you did offend Quidditch, dude," said Elliot, eyeing his friend.

"And you don't offend Quidditch," said Will.

"I don't understand. Why. Are. All. My. Friends. Quidditch. Nuts?" Elijah said exasperatedly.

"I'm not a Quidditch nut," offered Alyse, putting her hand up.

"Shut up, Alyse," chorused Ella, Violet, Desmona, Jasmine and Alice in sing-song voices.

Elijah rolled his eyes. "I prefer music."

"I play guitar, remember?" said Violet.

"You can sing too!" offered Desmona.

"I cant sing," blushed Violet. "I'm horrible at it."

"Don't be stupid Vi, it's un-Ravenclawish. Of course you can sing," said Alice.

"Okay, so when have you guys ever heard me singing?" challenged Violet.

"In the bathroom," said Desmona.

"Around the common room," said Alice.

"When you think no-one can hear you or see you," Desmona started counting them on her fingers.

"Getting ready for Quidditch training," Alice added.

"Fine, fine! You guys don't need to make a list," Violet interjected before they could get on a roll.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely positive," confirmed Violet. "Anyway, you don't have any evidence."

"We can get it." Desmona and Alice grinned evilly.

"Uh-uh." Violet covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh, come on, Vi," soothed Elijah. "If you cant, I'll cover it up with my wonderful voice."

"You're so modest, Elijah," said Jasmine, rolling her eyes.

"Imntsnging," protested Violet.

"What was that?"

Violet took her hands from her mouth. "I said, I'm not singing."

"Aww, Viiooleeett!" whined Alice.

"That's my name."

"Didn't you say this morning that your amazing talent needs to be shared with the world?" said Elijah.

"Yeah, but, I didn't mean my singing! Because I don't _have_ amazing talent when it comes to singing!"

"Yes, you do!" persisted Demsona.

"_No I don't!_ Guys, back me up here!"

"We haven't heard you sing, so-" said Will.

"I think you should sing for us, Violet. Apart from Alice and Mona, none of us have heard you sing," contributed Alyse.

"It's settled then. Violet is going to sing for us," said Elijah, grinning.

"No, but, I don't have any songs that I can sing! So I cant sing for you!"

"Ha ha, that isn't true," Elijah reached into his bag, and pulled out a small rectangular object. "Here. You put those into your ears. Listen to... _this_. You can memorise it, and then sing it for us."

"Elijah, is that your iPod?" asked Alice.

"It is," grinned Elijah.

"How? Electronic things don't run inside Hogwarts."

"I charmed it, so the battery runs off of magical energy when I'm here. You didn't think I'd leave my music at home, did you?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Of course not. What songs do you have on there?"

"Some old rock bands from when Dad was a kid, plus a few bands from the magical world. They're heaps better than the crap that the Muggle music industry is spilling out now."

"What's an iPod?" asked Elliot.

"A device that plays music."

"Shut up, I'm trying to listen," interrupted Violet.

"What's she listening to, Elijah?"

"Uprising, by Muse."

"Shh!" Violet closed her eyes and leaned back against the tree. She tuned out the others voices, and listened to the song twice. It was good, for a Muggle song. Positive she'd memorised the words correctly, she opened her eyes after the it finished the second time.

"Ready?" asked Elijah.

"Yep. Where do you want me to start?"

"The start of the chorus, please."

"Okay."

Elijah began the countdown. "3... 2... 1... Go!"

Violet took a deep breath and let the words flow.

"_They will not force us,_

_They will stop degrading us,_

_They will not control us,_

_We will be victorious._

_Interchanging mind control,_

_Come let the,_

_Revolution take its toll,_

_If you could,_

_Flick a switch and open your third eye,_

_You'd see that,_

_We should never be afraid to die._

Elijah was blown away. Violet's voice was amazing.

_Rise up and take the power back,_

_It's time the,_

_Fat cat's had a heart attack,_

_You know that,_

_Bad time's coming to an end,_

_We have to unify and watch a flag ascend._

_They will not force us,_

_They will stop degrading us,_

_They will not control us,_

_We will be victorious._"

"That's enough. You can stop now." Elijah looked in awe at his best friend.

"I told you I was horrible," said Violet, taking the earphones out and handing Elijah his iPod back.

"No, _we_ told _you_, Vi," said Alice.

Violet looked up at her friends. They were all looking at her.

"You're really good," said Ella.

Violet went red. "I'm not. Elijah's much better."

"Why, thank you, Violet!" said Elijah brightly. "I appreciate that."

Everyone laughed. With the tension broken, the talk turned back to Quidditch. Ella had been made Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, Elliot was Slytherin captain. Jasmine, Violet, Ella, Elliot, Alice, Desmona and Will were all trying out for the school team. The conversation fizzled out when Ella and Elliot refused to share tactics with everyone, so they just sat there in silence, each thinking about something different. Just before the bell rang for the end of lunch, Elijah's eyes flew wide open and he yelled, "We could start a band!"

Violet stared at him as though he had some kind of disease. "What?"

Elijah took a deep breath. "I just thought of it then, we could start a band. You could play lead guitar, Vi, we could both do vocals, then we could recruit some others for drums and bass."

"That's an awesome idea!" said Jasmine energetically.

"Uh, _no_, no way, that is absolutely _not_ a good idea," Violet said, trying to deter anyone else from encouraging Elijah further. Well, _that_ failed.

"I think it's a brilliant idea," said Alyse.

"You should do it," nodded Ella.

Violet tried again. "Alyse! Ella! Don't encourage him!"

"All in favour of the band, raise your hand and say aye!" Elijah said enthusiastically, raising his hand. "Aye!"

Ella, Jasmine, Alyse, Alice, Elliot, Desmona and Will all raised their hands, then in unison, all said, "Aye!"

Violet buried her face in her hands. "Why?"

Elijah grabbed her arm and raised it. "'Why' sounds close enough to 'aye'! It's settled, we're starting a band!"

"Elijah!" protested Violet.

"Yes?"

She looked him straight in the eyes. "I. Don't. Want. To. Start. A. Band," she said, punctuating each word by poking him in the chest. "So, Elijah Pierre Montgomery, we are not."

"Well, Violet Indiania Potter, we voted, so, yes, we are."

"You know I hate you, don't you?" said Violet conversationally.

"Of course."

Just then the bell rang and they headed off to class. Violet grabbed Elijah and they walked to History of Magic together. "So, who were you fantasising about this morning?"

Elijah stopped dead in his tracks. "What do you mean?"

"Remember, in Transfiguration? You said you'd tell me later. It's later now," said Violet, turning around to face him.

Elijah went red. "I was hoping you'd forget that."

"Since when do I forget things?"

"Uh, all the time."

"Still. I don't forget stuff like this. Tell me."

Elijah's face turned even redder. "I hate you," he said as he pulled her around the corner and out of sight and earshot of the students all congressing to class.

"That's nice," said Violet, pretending to check her nails. "Now tell me."

"_Fine_. I was fantasising about-"

"Hey, guys, your going to be late for History of Magic- am I interrupting something?"

Violet's head snapped around. Alyse was standing there, looking innocent. "Yes! Elijah was just telling me something!"

"Thank you, Alyse, you just saved me," said Elijah at the same time.

"Uh, o-kay... I'll just... go?" Alyse made a gesture to signal she was leaving. Not that it was needed.

When Alyse had left, Violet looked back at Elijah. He was staring after Alyse. Violet's eyes stretched wide. "No way..."

* * *

_Authors Note: Well, there's certainly a lot of dialogue in this chapter. I'm working on Chapter Four now, so it shouldn't be too long before it's up. Reviews would be brilliant!_


End file.
